Items
Some items are holdovers from the previous game, those will not need a description but will be listed when an enemy is known to drop them. Consumables Life Gems and Radiant life gems - Slowly refill health. LIfe Gems are dropped pretty regularly by the common hollow soldiers in the Forest of Giants. Human Effigy - Reverses hollowing. Burned at bonfires to reduce links to other worlds. Amber Herbs - Restores a small number of spell uses. Monastery Charm - Cures poison and restores HP. Aromatic Ooze - Applies magic to right hand weapon. Estus flask shard - Increases the number of flasks to be carried. One is in the basement of the locked house in Majula. Rusted coin- Temporarily boosts luck. Keys Lenigrast's Key - Bought from the old merchant lady in the Forest of Giants. Soldier's Key - Obtained from the fight with the Last Giant. Opens many doors in the Forest of Giants. Antiquated Key - Don't know where I got it, haven't found a door yet. Pharoas Lockstone - One can be purchased from the old lady merchant. Another can be found in the locked house in Majula. There is a contraption in the ballista room in the Forest of Giants that requires one lockstone, it reveals an illusory wall with a treasure chest containing the Chloranthy or Restoration Ring (NEEDS CONFIRMATION). Upgrade Items Titanite shards of all sizes exist again but there are new additions to crafting materials Darknight Stone - Imbues equipment with dark Palestone - Removes additional powers from equiopment Online Items Small white soapstone - Timed summoning to another world. Not as long lasting White Sign Soapstone. Reward is not specified, but I have received a silky and smooth stone in return. Found above the Cardinal Tower Bonfire behind a door requiring the Soldiers Key. White sign Soapstone - Timed summoning into another world. Success yields a Token of Fidelity. THERE IS NO ORANGE SOAPSTONE Messages are now left using a start menu option. Orange messages appear to allow for a new level of complexity, while still being somewhat vague. Token of Fidelity - Item Description "Token recognizing that the owner has traveled worlds to help others. When in other worlds, it can also be used to restore the master of the world's HP, but this is only a secondary effect of the item. Simply carrying these tokens shows the depth of the holder's fidelity." The host healing works like a spell cast with the user kneeling. Not an instant heal but a gradial, faster than the life gem, slower than the estus maybe. Cracked Blue Eye Orb - Used to invade the world of the guilty. Only used by Blue Sentinels. "Punish the guilty to strengthen the bond with your covenant. Dropped by knights in Hiede's tower of flame, seemingly after joining the Blue Sentinels. Black Separation Crystal - Used largley in the same way as before only this time says "Whether ending in hope or despair, encounters are valuable experiences. Beware fickle use of this item." Bone of Order - Item Description is as reads "You will be punished for fleeing from other worlds by disconnecting unjustly. HOwever, this charm will disperse the ire directed at you. But sins are not easily buried, and there's no telling if you will be let off so easily next time. Each encounter in life is a precious turn of fate, and fate will not be cheated." Combied with the Black Separation it appears the game punishes leaving mp encounters "unjustly."